The Scientist
by C for Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are amiable exes, and they're content with that—or are they? Edward still loves Bella, and Bella still loves Edward. Things start to unfold when Edward takes the stage on karaoke night, surrounded by all their friends at a club. Can they learn to forgive and give their love a second chance? Two-shot, AH, AU. Songfic based on The Scientist by Coldplay.T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward and Bella are amiable exes, and they're content with that—or are they? Edward still loves Bella, and Bella still loves Edward. Things start to unfold when Edward takes the stage on karaoke night, surrounded by all their friends at a club… can they learn to forgive and give their love a second chance? Two-shot, AH, AU. Songfic based on **_**The Scientist**_** by Coldplay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER! I ALSO DO NOT OWN 'THE SCIENTIST'. ALL RIGHTS FOR THAT SONG GO TO COLDPLAY!**

The Scientist

**BPOV:**

I sighed and trudged to the door as Alice and Rose caused a racket outside, ringing my doorbell and squealing.

"Bella Barbie time!" Alice sang. I could picture her bouncing up and down like a sugar-high kid. I winced at the mental image.

"You'll be gorgeous when we're done! So open that door before I kick it down," Rosalie chimed in, feeding off of Alice's chipper mood.

I swung my front door open, unfazed by the accuracy of my imaginings.

"Alright," I groaned. "Let's get this over with. The guys will be waiting for us soon."

By 'the guys', I meant Jasper, Emmett, and…Edward. Just thinking of him sent an overwhelming pang of longing in my already aching heart. Jasper was Alice's high school sweetheart, and we were all waiting for when he finally grew the balls to propose. Emmett, on the other hand, had already gotten that part done. Rosalie, my other best friend, was his fiancée of nearly six months.

And lastly, there was Edward. No, he was not my boyfriend. At least, not anymore…

We'd broken up a little over two months ago, and I was still as helpless without him as I'd been since he'd walked out that night.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"_Bella," he sighed, his melodic voice filled with heartbreak. "I just can't do this anymore. I feel like I've lost you…"_

"_Edward!" I nearly shouted. "You…you can't do this to me. Please," I begged._

"_Bells, I'm so sorry. More than words can ever explain. But trust me; you are better off without me. Please, please move on," he begged quietly, not wanting to cause a ruckus._

_I let out a strangled sob, and desperately attempted to bargain. "Can we at least be friends?"_

_The silence was tense as he considered my proposition._

_The crooked smile I'd fallen in love with flashed across his features, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course," he promised. "Of course we can."_

"_Thank you," I breathed, my voice and heart shattered._

"_Goodbye, Bella."_

_And with one last chaste kiss on my forehead, he was gone._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Hello?" Alice demanded, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I blinked rapidly, yanking myself from my reverie. "Bella, did you hear a word I said?"

"No," I whispered, my voice pained with melancholy. "I'm sorry."

Alice immediately understood, and her features softened with sympathy and forgiveness. "I asked for your opinion on this blue dress I picked out for you," she told me, her voice somber. That was new.

I gave said dress a once-over. It was a strapless, sparkly blue dress that would perfectly fit my figure without looking too short. I was honestly pleased with her choice, but my mood was already too dampened to express the proper gratitude.

"Uh, yeah, it's great," I mumbled halfheartedly.

"Oh, Bella," Rose sniffed, enveloping me in an awkward embrace as she curled my hair. "I hate to see you suffering so."

"Yeah, Bells," Alice agreed. "If you're still in love with Edward, just tell him!"

"I can't Alice!" I snapped. "He's happy! He obviously didn't want me, since he dumped me!" my tone increased in volume as I finished my rant.

The room fell silent. It stayed that way for a long, painstaking while, until the two of them were done making me over and forcing me into my dress and heels.

"You look fabulous, darling," Rose cooed. "Now let's hit the club!"

Alice screeched happily, and she and Rosalie strutted to the car with me in tow. I sat in the back seat, losing myself in thought as I stared unseeingly out the window while my best friends rode shotgun, singing along to Taylor Swift.

This continued until we pulled up to the 'Twilight Zone', the most popular club in Forks. As we stepped out, I could hear men catcalling and wolf-whistling at Alice, Rose, and I. This made me grit my teeth and resist the urge to beat them senseless.

As we entered the club, I immediately noticed the strobe lights were too bright, the dance floor was already too crowded with drunks, and the music was deafening. I hated it.

What can I say? I'm not a partying person.

I felt an sharp yank on my wrist as Alice dragged me over to a bar where Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were already seated. When they saw us, all three of them rose simultaneously to greet us.

Without a second look at Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose, I focused my attention on Edward, and Edward alone. His bronze locks were disheveled as always, and his emerald eyes pierced through my dull brown ones, staring straight into my soul. He wore a form-fitting Coldplay t-shirt; our favorite band; and donned a complimenting pair of dark-wash jeans with his normal Nike sneakers.

God, he was so perfect.

As tore my eyes unwillingly away from his body and back to his face, I noticed his mouth was slightly ajar as his eyes drank in my appearance. Was that a good thing?

His eyes, eventually, returned to mine, and I smirked cockily. "Like what you see, Masen?"

He chuckled, wrapping his warm, strong arms around me, and I felt the familiar jolt of electricity surge through me. I shivered with delight as I felt his lips press against my ear.

"I have such a beautiful best friend," he murmured, causing my mood to soar and my cheeks to redden.

"Thanks," I mumbled, retreating my eyes to the floor.

"Can I get you a drink, Bells?" He offered, giving me his genuine lopsided smile.

He was going to be the death of me, I swear he was.

"Sure," I replied breathlessly, trying to recover myself from his overwhelming ability to dazzle me.

He didn't even need to ask me what I wanted; he always knew. He leaned over the counter and hollered at the bartender over the loud music to pour me a glass of club soda with vodka. Within seconds, the man had whipped up my drink and sat it in front of me.

"Thanks," I smiled warmly at the bartender.

"No problem," he answered smoothly, licking his lips. He stared at me a little longer than necessary, his eyes holding a peculiar emotion.

When I turned back to Edward, his eyes sparkled with fury and his lip was curled back over his teeth. Why was he so mad?

"Edward? What's the matter?" I asked, panicked by his sudden mood swing.

When his gaze settled back on me, his eyes softened infinitesimally. "That bartender," he sneered, narrowing his eyes, "the way he—" I strained to hear the rest of Edward's sentence, but he was cut short by the DJ, who had killed the music and cleared the dance floor.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, do you know what time it is?" his voice boomed through the microphone, and the room filled with loud hoots and cheers.

"That's right, it's KARAOKE TIME!" he hollered, and the place went nuts. I covered my ears in a futile attempt to shy myself from the deafening roar of the partygoers.

Once it died down, drunken idiots began stumbling up to the stage to sing ridiculous songs. I glanced over to Edward, who seemed to be over his unexplained fit of rage. He was currently snickering at Emmett, who was onstage singing _Barbie Girl_ in an off-key girly voice. I giggled along, clutching his arm for support when I nearly fell off my stool.

Time passed slowly, yet it flew by. The wasted people had already gotten their 'time to shine', and no one had volunteered to sing in a while.

"I'll be right back," Edward said suddenly, a look of determination in his eyes as he hurried off towards the dance floor.

Where was he going?

"Okay, ladies and gents. We've got one more volunteer for our karaoke session tonight. He's gonna be singing _The Scientist_ by Coldplay," I was shocked. Only one person could know that song other than me…

"Please give it up for Edward Masen!" There were a few random girls squealing, while the rest clapped and cheered as the piece opened.

"This goes out to the one and only girl who forever holds my heart. I hope she understands what I've done, and I'm sorry," Edward said, his gaze holding mine.

As he sang the opening lines, my jaw dropped, and the rest of the world dissipated. It was just me, sitting in my bar stool, and him, onstage serenading me sweetly. Tears flooded to my eyes upon the realization that he was _apologizing_ to me.

His deep, enigmatic eyes still held mine under his intense gaze. A tear leaked out from the corner of my eye, and he did not miss it. He smiled ruefully and continued.

As the final notes came to a solemn finish, the gathering of people erupted into applause. His eyes dropped mine for a quick moment to thank his newly formed fan-club for their encouragement, and I launched myself out of my seat, shoving through the people to make my way to Edward.

He loved me. He still loved me. He never stopped loving me after all this time.

And I was still irrevocably in love with him.

Edward saw me making my way to him, and abruptly hopped off the side to meet me halfway. It was like I couldn't get to him fast enough. I pushed my legs harder, and then I finally reached him.

"Isabella," he breathed, burying his face in my hair as I formed manacles around his waist with my arms and wept into his chest. "Don't cry, please."

"Edward," I choked. "I don't know what to say." Tears had begun to flow freely down my cheeks again.

He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face, his expression unfathomable.

"So don't say anything."

And then we were kissing.

His lips clung to mine like a lifeline, and I responded eagerly. My fingers resided in his ever-so-soft bronze locks, tugging at them lightly. People all around us started whistling and whispering, but we ignored that. After two horrifyingly painful months, I was finally home.

Only when we were seconds from passing out, we pulled apart; he rested his forehead against mine, and I let my eyes slide shut again.

"Bella," he whispered to me. "I never stopped loving you. I only left you because I thought _you_ were unhappy. I've gone so long without your love, and I'm begging you please, please take me back. Make me the happiest man alive at this moment. All you have to do is say yes."

"Edward, there's no possible way for me to get over you. My heart has been yours the moment I first saw you. So, yes. My answer is yes."

Edward's eyes sparkled brighter than a Christmas tree, and his answering smile was so glorious, so victorious it stole the breath from my lungs.

Before I could catch that breath, his mouth captured mine again, his lips gentle yet passionate. He pulled away after a moment, only to meet my gaze with an intense stare of his own.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too, Edward Masen. Never stopped and never will."

**A/N: So, there's Chapter 1! Next Chapter is an Epilogue (I couldn't help myself, I had a great idea). This was inspired by my dinner experience tonight, when I was out at a local diner when 'The Scientist' came on the radio. All of a sudden, BAM! I had this whole plot formulating in my head. Hope you liked it—leave reviews! Keep reading for the Epilogue! -C**


	2. Epilogue

**Summary: Edward and Bella are amiable exes, and they're content with that—or are they? Edward still loves Bella, and Bella still loves Edward. Things start to unfold when Edward takes the stage on karaoke night, surrounded by all their friends at a club… can they learn to forgive and give their love a second chance? Two-shot, AH, AU. Songfic based on **_**The Scientist**_** by Coldplay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER! I ALSO DO NOT OWN 'THE SCIENTIST'. ALL RIGHTS FOR THAT SONG GO TO COLDPLAY!**

The Scientist

_-FIVE YEARS LATER-_

**BPOV:**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared, a smile playing along his lips. "You may kiss the bride."

I turned to face my destiny, my husband, my Edward. His eyes shone with pure joy as he stared at me. He slowly leaned in, drawing out the moment. If not for my impatience, it would have worked.

I yanked the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, pulling his face to mine in one swift movement as I crashed my lips to his. He was surprised at first, but responded fervently as we sealed our matrimony with a (passionate) kiss.

As our lips synchronized together, it was like the rest of the world disappeared. It was just me, Edward, and this kiss.

All too soon, we broke apart, and the guests exploded into cheers, hoots, and applause for the newlyweds. Edward clutched my hand, tightening his hold for a moment and then loosening it.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Masen?" He shot me my favorite half-smile, and I nearly swooned.

I laughed, giving his hand a squeeze in return. "Let's go, Mr. Masen!"

And with that, we were running.

People from the pews threw flower petals at us from all directions as Edward and I sprinted, as fast as my death-trap heels would allow me, down the aisle. I waved my bouquet in the air with my free hand, giving the people one last goodbye before we saw them at the reception.

The limo, as expected, was parked in front of the church. Edward and I continued our escape down the treacherous steps, and I, of course, stumbled.

Before I had the chance to hit the ground, there was an arm around my torso, saving me from a nasty fall. I turned to him, grinning, to see he already was. His arm was out supporting me, while his other arm was being used to grasp my hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled sheepishly, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Masen," he murmured, the smirk still plastered on his godly face.

I sighed dreamily. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Don't worry—we've got a long way ahead of us."

"That's right," I agreed. "We've got forever and ever."

"Yes, that's an accurate assumption," his answering smile was filled with pride.

From inside the Church, we could hear people starting to get up and begin filing out to attend the reception. We had to go, and now! If we didn't, we'd be bombarded with photos and emotional people.

I wasn't exactly ready to handle that right now.

With one last loving glance directed at my husband, we fleeted down the remaining steps, and without letting go of my hand, he opened my door to the limousine for me.

_What a gentleman._

"Why thank you, my dearest wife," he said cockily.

My eyes flew wide as saucers, and my face turned 15 shades of red. I had said that out loud! I scrambled quickly into the car in a vain attempt to hide my face. He climbed in after me, shutting the door loud enough for the chauffer to receive the signal that we were inside and ready to go.

As he started driving, Edward scooted closer to me, placing a finger underneath my chin.

"Don't hide from me, love," he soothed, lifting my face a fraction so I was trapped under his penetrating gaze.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud," I stammered, feeling as if I were a deer trapped in headlights.

He sighed, somewhat exasperated, and pecked my lips. "Love, I'm not a single bit bothered by you speaking your thoughts. In fact, whatever you're thinking is always going to be important to me, and I would like to know. And, by the way, I did take that as a compliment," he finished proudly, jutting his face out with pride.

I giggled uncontrollably at him, smacking his arm. "You're so hot-headed!"

"But you love me anyway," he insisted, adorning my face with chaste kisses.

"Of course I do," I admitted. "I could never stop loving you… even if you're a cocky bastard."

He threw his head back and let out a peal of laughter. "And I, too, will always love you," he vowed, still chortling.

When he finally kissed my lips, I responded eagerly, getting ahold of his tuxedo lapels. His hands roamed down to my waist, and fingers drew cryptic symbols there.

I parted my lips against his slightly, sliding my tongue across his lower lip. He moaned quietly, instantaneously granting me access as our tongues waltzed. He broke the kiss after a couple minutes, only to bring his lips to my jaw, placing innocent kisses along it before moving to my neck and shoulder blade. I tilted by head back with a whimper, giving him better access. After about three times going through this process, I hungrily brought his face back to mine as my mouth collided with his once again.

As I was about to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen, Edward pulled away, nestling his face in the crook of my neck while I stroked his luscious bronze hair.

I sighed as the car slowed to a halt in front of the reception area Alice had rented, and Edward brought his face away from my neck.

"Ready?" he asked me, climbing out of the limo to hold the door for me. He offered his hand to help me out of the vehicle, like a true gentleman. How did I deserve this man?

"Not really," I shrugged as he chuckled. "But let's get this over with." I took his hand graciously, not bothering to let go even after I was out of the limo.

**-LATER-**

Edward and I had managed to greet all of the jovial guests after what seemed like forever, and all of the gifts were piled upon a table in the corner of a room.

Wedding speeches, albeit long, were hilarious, tear-jerking, and gleeful. Edward's, obviously, had me laughing and crying. Cameras flashed everywhere as he took his seat and kissed my tears away.

Now was cake time. As of now, Edward's hand was on mine as I had a vice-like grip on a massive knife. I mean, it would come in handy, judging that Alice went completely overboard with the wedding cake, but just holding such a huge knife scared me.

"Don't be nervous, love, I'll help you," Edward hummed in my ear, sending a thrill down my spine. He kissed my earlobe gently, and I shivered with pleasure.

With that, he eased my hand through the first cut perfectly, and all the cameras dazed me momentarily with their blinding flash bulbs.

After everyone had a slice of cake, they all began to seat themselves, but I had other plans. I made sure Edward was unsuspecting, first.

When the coast was clear, I smashed my plate of cake right into Edward's face. He yelped, and I doubled over in laughter, hearing the cameras click away feverishly at the scene I presented before them.

"You're going to regret that, Isabella," Edward growled, his voice low and husky. I squeaked, trying to retreat before Edward could get his hands around me.

He wasn't having that. One of his arms formed a trap around my waist, while the other held a plate of cake which he promptly slapped into my face.

Now it was his turn to see the humor. He guffawed while Alice and I freaked out, making sure there was no damage to my wedding dress. I could see her give me a nod of approval, and once she cleared out of the way, I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him, hard.

Surely it wasn't appropriate to kiss like this in front of our family and friends, but he responded with equal passion. I could taste the cake on his lips, and damn, it was good.

After a minute or so, people started tittering and clearing their throats. We sprung apart, having forgotten we had an audience. I blushed, he displayed an unrepentant grin. I was glad the cake could somewhat hide my reddened cheeks.

After washing up, the DJ announced it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. I was confused.

"What song is it?" I wondered.

Edward winked. "You'll see, love."

As the dance floor cleared of all people but Edward and I, the song began. I instantly knew its familiar piano entrance, and tears flooded my eyes.

"Oh, Edward," I sniffled. "This brings back so many memories."

And then we were dancing as Chris Martin's voice flooded the room, singing the lines of 'The Scientist', which I had come to know by heart.

Edward and I slowed our dancing to a mere sway, and I rested my head on his chest and rested my hands on his shoulders. His tightened around my waist, and brought his face to my hair, inhaling deeply while my eyes slid closed.

"Hey, Bells?" Edward breathed.

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you how heartbreakingly beautiful you look tonight? I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off you after this is over," he whispered, his voice sultry. I gasped, immediately feeling heat flood my cheeks. I couldn't speak; so instead, I nuzzled my face further into his toned chest.

The song faded slowly and I looked up at Edward, unsurprised to find that he was already staring with emerald orbs of adoration.

"I love you," I whispered, stroking his smooth cheek.

He kissed my lips chastely, before answering; "And I you."

Charlie, my father, approached Edward from behind, tapping his shoulder abruptly. "Can I cut in?" he asked gruffly.

"Of course you can, Charlie. Don't keep her too long, though," Edward winked, making an attempt to hide the intimidation he felt in my father's presence. And with that, he strode off to accompany his mother, my new mother-in law, Elizabeth Masen, for a dance.

Charlie hesitantly wrapped his arms around my torso, and I threw my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his shoulder as the song morphed into 'Northern Lights' by Cider Sky. We moved safely from side to side to the rhythm of the music, neither of us having the coordination to dance any better.

"Hey, Bells. I'm gonna miss having you around so much," my dad said, refocusing my attention to him.

"Oh, dad, I'll miss you too! I promise I'll call and visit," I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. He'd raised me so well since I moved in with him during my junior year of high school. I owed him more than I could give.

"You'd better," he demanded, his voice wavering slightly. This was just as hard for him as it was for me. "And you better tell me if that kid hurts you in any way. I'll always have my baseball bat ready to pound his skull in."

I giggled through the traitor tears that had overflowed. "Dad, Edward is the perfect gentleman. He'd never lay a hand on me, I swear to you."

"Don't cry, Bellsie. I know he won't," Charlie comforted me awkwardly. He was never good at dealing with waterworks.

"Everyone cries at weddings," I argued playfully. I knew I shouldn't be crying; today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

The song ended all too soon. I couldn't believe that my father wasn't going to be such a huge part of my life anymore, as he'd always been. When Charlie reluctantly let me go, I was swarmed by most of the men who had come to the reception, all wanting a dance with the bride.

Didn't they have any sense? I was _married,_ and they still hounded after me like I was a delicious-looking piece of meat. Disgusting.

After having endured at least thirty men trying to feel me up as we twirled, Edward finally came to the rescue. What a savior. I instantly felt better when he encircled me in his arms, protecting me from any other creepy (and some drunk) men who were still awaiting a dance.

"My darling Mrs. Masen?" he prompted me, catching my eye in the process. "Are you okay? Shall we get out of here?"

I didn't miss the suggestive tone behind Edward's words, but I didn't mind. We'd waited until this night before we gave ourselves to one another, and I couldn't hold that against him when I could hardly wait myself.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a bit. Quite the opposite actually," I winked at him, raking my nails lightly down his chest. He let out a hiss, so quiet that I almost missed it. I smiled smugly, knowing I had the same effect on him as he did on me.

We hung around in the reception area until all the guests were lined up outside with their bubble blowers. When I peeked out the window, I could see Alice through the window, who was already staring, give small, short nod. I really owed her for this; she planned my entire wedding, and it was all falling together perfectly.

"Ready to go?" I asked, offering my hand for Edward to take.

"I always have been," he affirmed, accepting my hand immediately.

And so, for the last time tonight, Edward and I ran through a crowd of jubilant people, being attacked by bubbles as we passed. There were cheers and shouts of congratulations as we advanced towards the all-too-familiar silver Volvo.

Upon further inspection, I saw Edward's car was decorated with white streamers, bows, and topped off with a banner tied to the back, reading, 'JUST MARRIED'.

I rolled my eyes. That was the work of none other than Alice and Rose.

Edward opened the passenger door for me, and I blew him a quick kiss before scampering in to escape the bubble assault. I'd gotten some soap in my eyes, and they stung and had undoubtedly watered and turned red. In a flash, he was around the driver's side flinging the door open and slamming it shut.

As soon as we were buckled up, Edward suddenly pulled me in for a heated kiss. I gasped, shocked by his sudden ferocity, and this allowed his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth. My whole body was on fire, and I was kissing him back with a passion I didn't know I had.

Good thing these windows were tinted.

We broke apart, panting and flushed, and I rolled down my window to wave goodbye to all the wedding attendees.

As my eyes wandered the scene before me, I noticed Alice and Jasper by themselves around the side of the building, and he was on one knee. I could just barely make out a small, velvet box with a faint, glittering object nestled inside. Alice was jumping and nodding, and she tossed herself at him, tackling him into an embrace. I imagined the tears pouring out of her eyes like faucets… how long she's waited for that moment.

I wasn't able to fight off the huge grin across my face as I cheered and pointed towards them.

"What is it, love?" Edward wondered, noticing my unexplained excitement.

"He proposed, Edward! Jasper grew some balls!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, it's about time," he approved, nodding. A sexy smirk danced across his godly face.

I looked over at Edward again, lacing my fingers with his. "Ready to start our life together?" I asked, feeling as if I was in a cheesy romance movie.

"Oh, Mrs. Masen, I've been ready for five years," he murmured, nuzzling my nose with his. I knew what he meant. He'd been ready since the night he sang to me at the club, just as I had been.

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Masen were speeding off into the setting sun.

**A/N: Well, that's it guys! Hope you liked the little two-shot. Please leave reviews, and maybe check out my other stories! Thanks for reading! -C**


End file.
